


Blackmail, Suspicion and Fact

by niall_ate_mynamee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blackmailed Niall, F/M, Gen, M/M, Niall-centric, Talks of sex, Violence, harsh words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niall_ate_mynamee/pseuds/niall_ate_mynamee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: 'Can you do a prompt where Niall’s being blackmailed into doing stuff he doesn’t want to do and the other lads get mad cause they think he’s changed or something Then maybe someone walks on Niall being threatened or something?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackmail, Suspicion and Fact

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it’s taken me SO long to post anything. I hope everyone is alright. I’m going to write this prompt in parts, not sure how many parts yet, maybe only 2 or 3. I hope you like it. I’m excited to continue this. But, it’s late, I have to be in town at 9 am tomorrow, and I haven’t been sleeping properly, so I’m off to bed. G’night and I love you guys. Xx

It was a late Friday night when Niall was approached by Jason.

After a night out with a few friends, Niall was walking back home to where his 4 best friends were. It was just a regular Friday, One Direction had been on break for a couple weeks, and they were due to get back to work on the following Monday, so, for a last night of being able to drink and party, Niall, being the Irishman, took advantage of that.

The other lads had decided to stick back; allowing Niall alone time with his friends around London. Well, not really ‘alone’ as they went to a club, but…you know what I mean. Anyways, back to the story…

On his way home, Niall bumped into a tall man. He introduced himself as Jason. The band member raised his eyebrows as if asking, 'who are you and what do you want?’. Jason smirked and pulled Niall into an alley, after looking around to check that nobody was around to witness event.

“Hey! Dude! What the fu–!” He was silenced by Jason slapping a hand over his mouth.

“Shut up, pretty boy,” Niall glared and ripped the man’s hand off, “I need a favour from you, band boy, and I need it now.”

“Sorry, I can’t.” Niall smirked in reply, beginning to walk away before he was roughly pulled back.

“Listen here, kid,” The man spat lowly, “You’re going to do it and you’re going to like it! Understood?!” His voice got louder towards the end, leaving Niall physically shaking as his eyes watered. “Because, if you don’t,” The man continued, “I’ll just have to show this to the world.” He held up his phone, and on the screen, was a picture of Niall, laying on top of a girl, both of them were naked.

Gasping, Niall exclaimed; “How did you get that?!”

“Oh Nialler,” Jason chuckled, “I was there, you silly boy. Don’t you remember me? I was the one who kept you from any danger that night. Remember?” Suddenly, everything came rushing back to him.

 

**_*flashback to the month before*_ **

_“Nialler!” A girly voice squealed, followed by arms wrapping tightly around the blonde’s waist. Niall jumped and squeaked a bit, laughing when he realized it was Ellie, a good friend he met one day in the club. Ellie also happens to be a fan of his band, so that was a bonus._

_“Ells! How’re ya, babe?” He asked, hugging her protectively. The black haired girl grinned happily, excited to be reunited with her friend._

_“’Ve been good! Really good! How about you'se?!”_

_“I’ve been great, thank you! We’ve just finished the new album. It’ll be out in a couple weeks.” The boy band member grinned, excited about the new album, FOUR, that will be releasing very soon._

_“Ooooooh! I’m excited to hear it!” Ellie replied. Before anybody else could speak, the DJ began speaking._

_“Okay, clubbers! Grab a partner, get your lips ready, have fun and DANCE!”_

_Ellie squealed and grabbed Niall’s hand, pulling him onto the dancefloor. Niall was laughing at his friend, she seemed so, so happy to be with him and he was feeling the same!_

_What he didn’t know, was he was being watched very closely._

_–_

_Somehow, and Niall didn’t know how, both he and Ellie ended up in an empty room in the club, away from everybody, and they were naked. Both of them were running off the alcohol. They had no clue what was happening._

_Minutes later, their moans could be heard throughout the corridoors surrounding the room. He didn’t seem to get noticed as he held his finger down on the record button on his phone. His mouth tugged up into an evil smirk as he finally had what he wanted. Now, just to wait for a response from his…partner…for the final stage of the task._

**_*flashback over*_ **

 

Niall’s eyes widened as he looked into the man’s eyes. It was him! The man who would ruin his career, his life and his relationship with the band. He couldn’t let that happen!

It was silent for a moment before Niall hesitantly spoke:

“What do I need to do?”

And that’s when Jason knew. He had Niall right where he wanted him.


End file.
